Fear
by Kicklover413
Summary: When Kim keeps having nightmares about her two biggest fears what will she do to get over them? Who will help her? What will cure her? Kick One-shot


**A/N: Thanks for all the views and reviews! I'll be sure to write a little more now that I'm on break for the rest of this week! So here's the story... **

It was happening again. Kim was having another nightmare of her being attacked by a million spiders at the top of the Statue of Liberty. I know what your thinking, why are spiders attacking her at the top of the Statue of Liberty? The truth is Kim was deathly afraid of heights and spiders. It happened to her when she was on a family trip in New York City, she was at the top of the Statue of Liberty and there was this giant (what she thought was giant) spider crawling on her pant leg. She tried to get it off but when she saw how high she was when she was trying to get it off she just broke down and started crying. She had been traumatized for life. She woke up screaming from her dream and her mom came in.

"What's the matter honey, did you have the nightmare again?"

"Yeah, sorry mom I need to overcome this fear. I can't keep waking up in the middle of the night screaming." Kim said.

"Okay honey, we'll try to help you" Kim's mom said as she was hugging Kim and rubbing her back.

The next day at the dojo Kim came in to see Jerry and Milton sparring and Jack going through his locker. Jack then turned around and walked up to her and said hey. They started talking about karate tournaments and other stuff when all of a sudden there was a spider crawling on the wall. Kim saw it and her eyes got so big Jack thought that they were going to pop out of her head. Jack asked her what was wrong and when he turned around to look Kim ran into the locker room screaming. Jack had always known about Kim's fear and when he saw the spider it triggered his memory of how she told him about the family trip disaster. Jack killed the spider and went into the locker room to see Kim crying. Jack sat next to Kim and put is arm around her and squeezed her into a hug. He asked her what she was going to do to overcome her silly fear. She didn't know but she knew she had to get over it and her fear of heights.

That night when Jack was laying in his bed he was thinking of ways that he could help Kim overcome her fear. He thought of things like taking her to a pet store to show her that spiders are harmless if people could have them as pets. He also thought of things to help her with the heights fear. He thought that he could take her on a hike but he felt that was too much pressure.

The next day he asked Kim to come with him. She was curious what he had planned but she agreed. Jack took Kim's hand and took her to a bridge. Kim was blushing as Jack was holding her hand but when they arrived at the bridge she let go and couldn't do it. That's when Jack said:

"Come on Kim you can do it! Just take out my hand and we'll cross the bridge together." as he was holding out his hand toward Kim.

"Jack, I don't think I can do it! I'm too scared" Kim said.

That's when Jack walked over to Kim, took her hand and started walking her across the bridge. Kim was so scared to even look forward that she buried her face in Jack's chest but he didn't mind, he actually kind of liked it. When Kim finally decided to look there was a little spider crawling on the side of them. Kim jumped into Jacks arms and he caught her. They were in one of those when you first get married and walk into the house or hotel room and carry each other in kind of pose. Jack smiled and said are you okay there? She replied by blushing and saying yeah and getting out of his arms.

Jack and Kim decided to finish crossing the bridge slowly. They eventually crossed it and Kim looked down and didn't freak out.

"Jack I did it, I crossed the bridge! I'm not as scared as I was now! Thank You!" as Kim was saying that she hugged Jack and he picked her up and spun her. (Like in Queen Of Karts ;)... aww!)

"Your welcome, I'm just glad that we're making progress!"-Jack

The next day Jack had planned to take Kim to the pet store and show her the spiders. When they arrived Kim was grossed out like any other girl would. When she saw all the spiders chills ran up and down her back. Jack put his hand on her shoulder and they looked at all the spiders in their little "cages". After a long 3 hours at the pet store Kim was not nearly as afraid of spiders as she was. Kim asked Jack if they could cross the bridge again. When they arrived they walked across the bridge and when Jack and Kim saw a spider she took a deep breath and watched the spider crawl across the wooden boards. She was so surprised that she didn't freak out that she decided to run across the bridge.

When Kim did it she ran to Jack and said thank you again and told him that he was a miracle worker. As she said that it seemed like the whole world was slowing down because Jack was staring right into her eyes. They were quiet and after a good 5 minutes they slowly walked toward each other. Jack started to lean and eventually his lips touched Kim's. She felt a million sparks go off and so did Jack. When they finished kissing they hugged and Kim overcame her fears just like that. Maybe all she needed was a little spark from a certain someone.

**A/N: I know you probably think that the fears were kind of stupid but I just really wanted to get a story written. So still review and tell me if you liked it! **


End file.
